


A Leader in Need

by NeedsDcaff



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Buildup, Self-Doubt, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsDcaff/pseuds/NeedsDcaff
Summary: Jaune has always been self-conscious about himself, never trusting in his abilities or skills. Nora has been worried about her leader and has a plan that is sure to help gain the confidence he needs to reach his full potential.All she needs to do is make the first move.





	A Leader in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.
> 
> This is by FAR the longest story I have ever written and while I'm very happy with how this turned out I am desperate to hear what you think of this. If you have the time please consider leaving a comment about what you thought, any tips or constructive criticism is more than welcome.
> 
> Other than that I sincerely hope you all enjoy!

Falling onto his bed after another long day of training, Jaune Arc was exhausted. He had been giving every session his all since the day he first arrived at Beacon, from his classes to his private lessons with the beautiful Pyrrha Nikos, but despite his efforts, he still felt weak. Yes as a huntsman in training he was far stronger than the average man but when stacked against the other huntsman and huntresses of Beacon he was pushing the bottom of the list. This was mostly because of his forged transcripts that got him into Beacon in the first place, it was a lie that ensured him a place to learn so that one day he would maybe become worthy of his spot. 

Even though his efforts were yielding results, he was magnitudes better than he was when he first arrived at Beacon, he was still trailing far, far behind not only his classmates but his teammates too. This hit even harder as he was supposed to be leading them and the best way to lead is by example, Jaune, however, wasn't capable of those kinds of feats. He was skilled as a strategist, a very valuable skill indeed, but without the strength to help execute his strategies he felt like dead weight.

He let out a heavy as he stared up at the ceiling. He wondered if his teammates secretly wished he was better, he knew they all supported him and cared for him so that was never a question, but he wondered if maybe when times were hard they inwardly cursed at his ineptitude. It made him want to cry, the thought of being a burden for three of the best students in his year, the idea that he would negatively impact Pyrrahs life... He was tempted some days to go to Goodwitches office and present the false transcripts himself, face the wrath and punishment he deserved so he could free his teammates from the anchor dragging them down. 

All Jaune could muster now was another weak sigh as he rolled onto his stomach till his body allowed him to move again. Trapped in his head as his traitorous thoughts were filled with his perceived shortcomings.

Little did he know that a certain pink-clad red-head had been paying very close attention to him. She had been watching him for a while, noticing his fears and doubts and was determined to make him feel better. Her friend and leader needed her and she knew exactly what he needed to give him that well-earned confidence boost.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nora had always known Jaune was self-conscious, it was just plain to see to everybody. He tried to play it off as self-deprecating humour but everyone who knew him could tell there were real feelings underneath his comments. It worried her, she had grown attached to Jaune in the years she had known him, just as she was attached to every other member of her team. Jaune was different though, she felt protective over him, not because she thought he was weak but because he was so kind and nurturing to everyone around him, so pure and positive. She couldn't bear the thought of him growing cynical, the idea of him losing that passion of doing the right thing it made her worry more than she had worried about anything.

Nora hadn't known what to do for a long time. She knew that Jaune's strength and combat ability would grow in time just as it has since he first started, that wasn't something that needed rushing, Jaune was already progressing at an astounding rate. Any extra training or stress on the poor boy would probably kill him. There was however one other area of Jaune's life where he was not progressing and that was his love life. Nora knew this wasn't entirely Jaune's fault, while he may come off a bit strong with pick up lines and faux confidence, he also had to balance meeting new people and developing relationships with them around all of his training. 

Her idea was simple, it was something she had been contemplating for a long time, she needed Jaune to see himself the way she did, a handsome, charming leader who she could depend on. What better way to do that than let him feel her appreciation physically. Now Nora wouldn't just give her body to him for a night of frivolous pleasure that was gone by the time they woke up. She wanted to give him a night of passion. A night where he could hear all the wonderful things she had to say to him with no barriers between them, some praise that he had no walls up to defend against, plus the thought of giving him such pleasure made her more excited than she would admit.

All she needed to do was get him alone, get him comfortable and make the first move. If he doesn't want to or doesn't feel right doing it then she would stop and maybe just the insinuation would give him that little push that he needed. Either way, Nora was determined to help her leader.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another arduous day for Jaune Arc came to end with the sun beginning to set over Vale, the vivid orange hue settling over the landscape and pouring through the window of team JNPR's dorm. He removed his uniform and donned his sleepwear, which consisted of grey pyjama bottoms and a reasonably fitted plain white t-shirt. Normally he'd have just enough time to shower before grabbing his gear and heading to the roof for his extra training sessions, he never wanted to complain, Pyrrha was helping him out of the kindness of her heart and he never wanted to appear ungrateful. He was, however, thankful that tonight would just be for rest. 

Pyrrha was out for a few days due to her obligations as Mistral's four-time regional champion while Ren had taken a volunteering position out in one of Vale's villages to help restoration after a Grimm attack. That just left him and Nora in their dorm room for the next few days. Jaune was excited, he and Nora hadn't spent much time completely alone but when they did they usually ended up watching some shows and eating food that would cause Ren and Pyrrha to disapprove. 

His thoughts of his teammates were broken when a familiar ache spread it's way up to his back, extending his arms and interlocking his fingers he stretched his back unintentionally causing his t-shirt to raise ever so slightly to reveal some of his growing abs. As he let out a sigh of relief as the bathroom door clicked open to reveal Nora Valkyrie wearing only her pink cotton shorts and a dark grey t-shirt bearing her iconic phrase 'BOOP', they caught each other's eye and each gave a pleasant smile.

"Heya Jaune" Nora said cheerily, giving an adorable nod as she did so. 

"Hi there Nora..." Jaune sighed as he lowered his arms down to prop himself up in his bed.

"Soooooo..." Nora said as she walked over to Jaunes bed and sat down next to him "What's going on in that head of yours?" She pondered as she lightly poked at his temple.

"Hmmm? Oh, it's nothing just kinda tired..." Jaune feigned as he cast his eyes to the floor while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't believe yoooou..." She cooed half playfully as she leaned forward to catch his eye.

He was about to dismiss the question again until his eyes met hers, there was genuine concern in them. Could he open up to her? Could he explain how he felt without changing the way she looked at him?

'No' he thought. 'I can't let myself burden her with my problems' the thought came with the whisper of a wince across his face, only for a split second.

"Nora I'm fine I promise" he put on an unconvincing smile "I have just had a long tiring day honest, I'm sure I'll be fine after I get some rest" he lied without letting his fake smile waver.

Just as he shifted to stand Nora's hand rested on his shoulder to stop him.

"Jaune..." her voice was no longer playful, it was replaced with worry. Jaune felt a lump in his throat "I'm really worried about you" she said plainly "I can tell something has been eating at you, the way you act around us and our friends. How you always seem to be lost in thought and how you now seem to dodge meeting up with everyone every chance you get." she emphasised the last statement with a squeeze of his shoulder.

He was staring at the ground now. He had always known deep down his teammates saw through him, he knew that they saw what lied just below the surface. This was the first time he had been confronted about it, the first time one of them had laid it out in front of him and now he had nothing to say. What could he say? That he was pathetic? A weight dragging them down? How could he when all it would do is make them pity him... He didn't want that.

He went to speak but failed. He opened his mouth but he couldn't force anything out just as he was about to try and leave the shorter girl wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep hug. At first, he didn't react but soon the warm sensation was too inviting and he slowly reciprocated by lightly placing his hands on her back, all the while Nora was squeezing him with her head nestled into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute or two just holding each other before Nora spoke again.

"You don't have to say anything..." her voice was soft "But just know that me, Ren and Pyrrha are all here for you." she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently turned him to face her.

His eyes shakily met hers, they were so full of compassion and concern. She really did care for him and he always knew she did but something about it being expressed so openly took him aback. He finally collected his thoughts enough to speak.

"It's just..." his eyes dropped again "I'm weak, I know I'm improving but compared to the rest of you.." his eyes shut tightly with tears threatening to fall "I'm just holding all of you back"

Nora let out a soft sigh as her hand came to caress his cheek and again raise his head to meet her eyes.

"Jaune I don't think you know just how much this team depends on you" her smile was warm and he couldn't seem to find any trace of her lying "You keep us motivated, you keep us positive and I have genuinely looked up to you!" she again emphasised with a squeeze of his cheek.

He almost scoffed at that last statement, something that Nora picked up on and was quick to put a stop too.

"No Jaune" her other hand joined the first forcing him to stare into those dazzlingly green eyes, which were now showing something Jaune couldn't quite pick up on "I mean it, you are everything I wanted to be as a huntress" her eyes dropped for a fraction of a second before returning.

The room was silent hanging on her last words. The air was still and all there was in either of their worlds were radiant green staring into shimmering blue. Jaune felt his heart start to quicken.

"You're so kind..." her eyes again dropped to what Jaune now realised were his lips "...and compassionate" she started to move closer "Funny and sweet too..." her little smirk made his heart skip "...and..." she bit her lower lip "...so handsome"

Jaune felt a softness press into his lips, a warm and electrifying feeling spread through him as her lips met his. He was frozen. What was happening? Was this actually happening? All he could think of however was how amazing Nora's lips felt. His eyes were wide open and could see hers closed with a content look spread across her face.

She pulled back and Jaune immediately missed the feeling of her lips. 

"We don't have to if you don't want to but..." her eyes were smokey as she gazed at him with reddened cheeks "...but I'd like to keep going" her face was flush and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I... Um..." he stuttered "Why are..." she cut him off with a finger to his lips before he could finish.

"I'm doing this Jaune because I want to, I've actually been thinking about it for a long time" her eyes cast to the side in embarrassment "I still want to be friends but I've been noticing you a lot recently" her blush only seemed to increase as she gave what almost sounded like a confession "I realised what I wanted a while ago..." again she bit her lower lip as his eyes were glued to them "and what I want is you" she leaned in again slowly and stopped just before making contact to ask for permission.

It was granted by Jaune suddenly capturing her lips and wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her close to him. She immediately returned and deepened the kiss, her tongue softly passing his lips. She moaned into his mouth as her leg swung over his lap to straddle him, the feeling of her soft, warm body pressed against him combined with the amazing sensation of her tongue made him wrap his arms tightly around her lower back, desperately trying to pull her closer too him. This made them both fall back onto to the bed, her hands running through his hair as their tongues continued to dance. 

As he was moving his hands across her back he unintentionally slipped one of his hands further down to the crest of her butt, gently digging his fingers into her soft flesh she let out a surprisingly deep moan, he pulled back instinctively before he heard a groan of protest with a shift of her hips against his. Feeling confident he returned both his hands to her plump rear and squeezed deeply, the act causing the red-head to moan and grind her hips against him.

Their make out only ended by the need to breathe. Nora sat up panting with a deep blush spread across her face. His eyes were glued to her as her chest as it rose and fell with each breath, her impressive bust causing her shirt to hang loosely over her toned stomach, his eyes caught the sight of her nipples visible through the fabric of her t-shirt. 

Nora caught him staring and with a sly grin, she placed both of her hands on his cheeks and began trailing them down his neck, across his chest and then past his stomach. With his eyes fixed on them, she gently hooked them under the hem of her shirt, and agonisingly slowly, she began to lift the fabric to reveal more and more of her flawless skin. As it reached the shelf of her bust she paused, allowing him a scandalous peak of what was waiting underneath, before quickly pulling it over her head and casting it aside. She was laid out in front of him, his eyes locked on the heavenly soft mounds, each of them peaked with a perfectly pink nipple. His mouth was dry and for a moment he was completely transfixed on the sight before him, only the sound of Nora's sultry voice was able to bring him back to reality.

"So..." she pushed her elbows together to emphasise her deep cleavage "...you like?" flashing him a wink and instantly he pushed himself up to capture her lips once again.

While only breaking the kiss for a brief moment, Nora raised his shirt over his head and threw it across the room to join hers. Now with his hands pulling her against him again and the feeling of her soft breasts and hardened nipples pressed into him the kiss became more passionate than ever. Each of them roughly grabbing at their exposed bodies and combined with the feeling of their hips grinding into each other, the room filled with the sound of muffled moans and pleasured gasps. 

Even with Nora's lips intertwined with his, all he could think of was the feeling of her amazing chest against his. Breaking the kiss he stared down at the beautiful peaks.

"Wow..." it slipped out without him even thinking and earned a giggle from his teammate who stared at him with lust-filled eyes.

Slowly he moved his hands to cup each breast, the feeling was even better than he imagined, his large hands softly squeezing and playing with the incredibly soft flesh. Nora sighed contently as she moved her arms back to prop herself up against his legs, letting him do whatever he pleased to them, one of his fingers brushed against her hardened nipple drawing a gasp from her. Jaune repeated the motion, this time pressing his finger harder into the perfect pink nub, another gasp that turned into a sensual moan as he repeated the motion again and again.

"Yesss... Jaaaune yessss..." Nora breathed with her head hanging loosely backwards, her body turning to putty as she barely held herself up.

Her tits were perfect. Her pleasured sounds and moans of his name driving him wild, all he could think was how perfect she looked. She was stunning, not a single flaw on her and he was causing the look of bliss she had plastered across her gorgeous face, the soft orange hue that filled the room only emphasised her striking features. His emotions were running wild, a mixture of pure lust, pride and adoration, he felt as though he could do anything at this moment and what he wanted was her. 

Filled with this foreign confidence he did something he'd always dreamed of doing. Without stopping his fingers assault on one of her hardened nipples, he cupped the other breast and leaned in, extending his tongue, he took one long slow lick of the sensitive nub.

Immediately Nora's eyes flew open as her fingers gripped his legs tighter and a much louder gasp escaped her. She had just enough time to look down to witness Jaune engulf her nipple with his mouth, the warm, wet sensation that now consumed her caused her to cry out in pleasure. Jaune moaned into her breast as he felt her vice grip on his legs tighten even more.

"Oh, Jaune! Yes yes yes, don't stop! Please don't stop!" Nora cried as she shuddered with pleasure, Jaune continued to lap at her with his mouth gently sucking and kissing her perfect breast.

Nora could feel her wetness, the feeling of Jaunes hardened member underneath her didn't help, neither did his amazing mouth and tongue that were currently rocking her world. She could tell she had already soaked through her panties and she was sure it would soon be visible through her pink shorts if it wasn't already. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jaune switching breasts with the now wet nipple being tented too by his increasingly skilled hands, accompanied by another string of lustful moans and cries. She needed him, she needed to feel him inside her and gaze at those now determined blue eyes as she filled them with the greatest pleasure he had ever felt.

With great effort she pulled him off her, his brief disappointment faded as she climbed off his lap and stood before him. A wry smile spread across her face as she spoke.

"Well Jaune?" she traced the waistband of her shorts with her thumbs "Are you going to help me out of these or what?" she let out another gasp as he pulled her closer to him.

His fingers tentatively reached for her shorts, he could see a hint of her arousal already as there was a small wet patch just slightly visible between her legs. Running on pure instinct he reached his hands to the hem of her shorts, tucking his fingers in either side of her hips and under both her shorts and underwear, he felt the warm softness of her skin against the back of his fingers. With one last look into his teammate's eyes for the final confirmation he needed, which was given by her look of utter desperation, he pulled the elastic waistband down over her round hips. Each moment more and more inches of her perfect skin was revealed until they passed her thighs and fell to her ankles. 

He had thought that there was a no more perfect sight than Nora topless but that was eclipsed by what his eyes were currently drinking in. Nora standing before him, naked as the day she was born, with a look of pure, unadulterated lust written across her face. He gazed down to the valley between her legs, her plump thighs and full hips gave a perfect stage for the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Her pussy was perfect. From the patch of neatly trimmed ginger hair to the way it glistened from her obvious arousal as well as the delicious scent that was filling his senses. 

He could feel his cock straining against his underwear, it was painfully hard and aching for attention.

"My turn," Nora said decisively as she kicked away the soaked underwear and pulled Jaune up to his feet to take his place sitting on the bed.

It was now Nora's turn to admire him, he was so tall, handsome and muscular, she couldn't wait to find out what he had hidden inside those boxers and judging by the prominent bulge staring her in the face she wasn't going to be disappointed. He shifted uncomfortably under her hungry gaze, a fact she noticed.

"Mmmm..." she hummed as she planted light kisses across his toned abdomen "I've been looking forward to seeing this for a while now" she made a point to lay a deep kiss as low on his abs as she could making him shiver.

With delicate hands, she repeated Jaune's motions on her and tugged the soft pyjama bottoms down to the floor. Even though she was expecting it, the sudden appearance of Jaune's erect member standing proudly still caught her off guard.

It was now her turn to sit in awe. His cock was more beautiful than she could have imagined, it had to be close to seven inches, it was thick with a few prominent veins that lead to a dusting of blonde hairs at the base. She was mesmerized by the sight and she could tell Jaune was watching expectantly for her reaction. Without saying a word and only looking up at him with nothing but desire in her eyes she reached forward and grasped his cock, giving it a few light strokes before leaning in. All of his attention was focused on her as she placed her tongue at the base of his shaft and ran it slowly to the tip, a look of satisfaction consuming her features as she finished, his entire body surged with pleasure at the feeling and he even felt his knees go weak from that single movement.

With a giggle, Nora took him by the hand a guided him onto the bed. He laid back, propped up against the headboard, as she climbed on top of him. They resumed their feverish make out as Jaune felt his hardness press against her sex, the wet, velvety sensation driving him wild as their tongues danced.

"I want you so bad right now..." Nora panted as she broke the kiss "...please Jaune" she almost pleaded as he took hold of her hips.

She reached down and aimed his cock, Jaunes thoughts raced as he realised what was about to happen. He was so caught up in the moment he hadn't actually thought about the fact he was going to lose his virginity, he was about to feel Nora Valkyrie wrapped around him. His eyes stared into hers and there was nothing about pleasure and joy staring back at him. His heart was soaring.

With a small tug of his hands, she began to lower. He felt his head press against her, with one last small push it slipped in. The warmth and silky softness that now consumed his mind caused him to moan deeply.

"Oh, Jaaaaune..." Nora all but whimpered as her breath became shaky.

She pressed further and further down, taking everything he had to offer and with a satisfied moan she met his pelvis.

He felt like his world was on fire, the most pleasurable sensation he had ever felt was enveloping him. He opened his eyes to see, yet again, a sight that took the top spot for the most amazing sight he had ever seen. She looked radiant, glowing in the light of the sunset with a light pink blush cast over most of her skin, the look of extasy on her face and the way she had the bedsheets balled in both hands. He didn't think it could get any better.

Until Nora moved.

She raised herself up his length, pausing briefly, before slowly pressing herself back down. The pleasure doubling with every inch she moved. 

Her pace staring to increase as she repeated the same movement, finding her rhythm and settling into it, before long the room was filled with the sound of their passion, loud moans from both of them and the contact of their bodies echoing through their dorm.

"Oh, Nora..." Jaune moaned as he guided her up and down with length, her smile growing through her pleasure filled moans as she heard him moan her name.

"Yes... Jaune... You feel so..." her words were cut off by a louder moan escaping her as he started thrusting his hips in time with her bounces "...gooooooooood" 

The pleasure filling him and the sound of Nora's moans was sending him hurtling towards his release, he didn't want this to end, he wanted to make her feel as good as possible. She had done almost everything so far, from instigating the first kiss all the way to pressing him into her, he wanted to give her some pleasure. With one last thrust upwards he gripped her hips to prevent her from raising, Nora didn't even have time to question before his hands slipped up her back and pushed himself forward, lowering her onto her back and positioning himself on top of her. The action caused a gasp followed by a moan as Jaunes weight rested on her, his cock reaching deeper inside her with this new position.

"Nora..." he breathed as settled on top of her.

His first thrust was shaky but by the second and third he had developed a steady rhythm. Nora was quivering with her back arched heavily as she grasped at the bedsheets as he continued to hilt himself inside of her. His pace increasing as he watched her take him. With one elbow holding him up and the other grasping her hips, he leaned down to again capture one of her perfect nipples in his mouth. Nora's eyes flew open as the combined pleasure sent her to new heights, her hands coming to roughly grasp at his hair and pull him into her.

"YES, YES JAUNE! FUCK ME! YES!" Nora screamed as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Jaune was unravelling just as quickly as Nora drew him in as deep as he could with each thrust, he was grunting into her soft breast as he continued his passionate strokes.

"Nora... I'm gonna..." he was cut off by her.

"Yes! Do it! Let it out, I want it sooo bad!" Nora wailed as her legs hooked around his own, spurring him on.

His lips closed around the other nipple as he continued his frantic fucking, a fire building and building quickly reaching its peak within him. Nora kept one hand clutching his hair as the other went to rub her needy clit, the extra stimulation more than enough to push her to her rapidly approaching edge.

She felt his cock throb inside her as his grip on her hips tightened and with a few more long, deep thrusts, Jaune pushed in as far as he could go once more and unleashed rope after rope of thick cum deep into her, the crashing wave of his orgasm caused him to lay more of his weight onto her as he shuddered with pleasure. The combined feeling of Jaunes release and his body weight on her pushed Nora over her edge and with a silent scream she convulsed beneath him, the added pleasure of Nora's climax drawing a few more weak thrusts into her sopping wet sex.

For a while they just laid there, he was still on top of her with his head on her shoulder and half-hard cock still inside her. The warm feeling of their mutual afterglow drawing pleasured sighs amidst them catching their breath. 

"Wow." Nora breathed turning her head to see his face. "That was incredible" her hand coming to stroke is sweat covered face.

Jaune was still regaining his energy but had the forethought to roll to the side to lay facing the girl he'd just lost his virginity too. His eyes slowly opened to see her flushed face looking back at him. He still didn't believe what just happened was real, it was like some kind of dream or out of body experience, but the feeling of utter satisfaction that was currently running through him and the way his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest were all pretty clear indicators that it did in fact just happen.

"That's the best I've ever felt, like ever," he said honestly without breaking eye contact, the smile that spread across her face was perfect in every way.

"Hehe, I'm glad" she giggled back as her hand continued to play with his hair "I meant what I said before, I still want to be friends but I'm definitely up for this again if you want to" she smiled sweetly at him.

Yet another thing he hadn't taken into consideration, but thinking about it, he liked the idea. He still loved Pyrrha, the girl he always thought was too good for him, and he wanted to be with her one day and while maybe he wouldn't take Nora up on her offer he still cherished her as a friend and would never want to lose that. His answer was leaning over to capture her lips, their bodies intertwining as they softly kissed one another.

Not many more words were shared between them as they separately went to shower and get ready for bed while the sun finally set over Vale, just as Nora was climbing into her bed and reaching for the light, Jaune called her name from his bed. She looked over to see him gazing at her with kind eyes.

"I'm really happy you're my friend," he said softly.

Nora matched his warm smile "Me too" her words sincere, another moment of gazing into each other eyes before she leaned over to turn off the lights. 

As darkness filled the room Jaunes eyes were still open as he stared into the blackness above, his mind still blazing from the evening's events. 

'Not bad Jaune' he thought too himself.

A relieved sigh left him as his eyes slowly closed, the aches and worries of the day a distant memory. With a content smile on his face he drifted off to sleep, his dreams were filled with the pleasant thoughts of Nora Valkyrie.

Things were going to be different for Jaune Arc from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can with your thoughts, I'm very interested to hear what you think.


End file.
